Gallance & Monstrosity
by Mythee
Summary: My 1st fic! Takes place after TRY. Valgaav is born and the mazoku hierarchy due to the deaths of Hellmaster Phibrizzo & Demon Dragon Lord Gaav is confused. Some romance, a lot of character development, and the fic does not focus on any particular characte
1. Chapter 1

Mythee: Hewwo! This is my first fanfic, so please enjoy. 3 I'm sorry if the begginning is slow. XD Comments are appreciated, and I have NO idea what I should in general use this space for. Maybe I'll do short bits of Xellos interviews and stuff. So, Xellos, umm... what do you do in your free time?

Xellos: Wha- Nani? An interview?

Mythee: Yup. Now answer the question.

Xellos:...Sore wa himitsu desu. waggles finger

Mythee: Oookay. I think that interviews won't work out. Any suggestions? waves to non-existent audience

* * *

Credentials: Slayers and all of the Slayers characters belong to Hajime Kanzaka, although I want Xellos to be mine... 

TwT All other characters (and the plot of this fanfic) are mine, so no steal!

* * *

----------

**Gallance & Monstrosity**

**Chap 1**

----------

* * *

_**Introductory Subsequence**_

Good and Evil are solely symbols, but they have been in constant opposition since the begginning of time. Good may correspond to positive things, happiness, righteousness, kindness, while doing the "correct" thing oft causes pain. Evil is even harder to define. Is it selfishness? Ambitions, anger, hatred? Perhaps it exemplifies following your desires freely, without looking out for others- freedom from guilt, regret, caution. But then, wouldn't "evil" cause happiness, and then become "good"? The higher mazoku knew the true substance of this. The spawn of the golden mother of all perceived themselves as pandemonium, a balance of chaos- without this, disrupting the empty silence of non-existence would never have occured, and nothing would be. The mazoku were chaos, the "holy" beings were order. And they equally initiated both pain and joy.

"Why," greater beastmaster Zelas asked, seated on her velvet couch, a crimson hand holding a cigarette that realeased poisonous smoke in the dark room's air, "do people insist on having a right and a wrong? Do they believe order will be found when the mazoku are purged?"

Xellos crouched besides her, grinning as usual, and answered cheerfully: "Why, no! It is only for they need the chaos of confrontation."

Zelas smiled. "Yes. There will always be two sides, because life desires it. You are, as always, gifted with a sense of humor, Xellos, and I trust you will rule well in my place... Although I admit that you will be missed as my subordinate."

She gave Xellos her thanks, and so he phased out of the room, dissapearing from the ominous area atop Wolf Pack Island. He was Xellos Metallium. Destined from birth to succeed to Zelas Metallium's position as Greater Beastmaster. And now was time...

**_-----Re-Rebirth-----_**

Valiant's cries filled the room, as Filia Ul Copt, former priestess of the fire dragon king, shouted for Gravos to go fetch a bottle of milk. The tiny ancient dragon wasn't really ancient anymore, he was newborn- to be precise, reborn for the second time. Val Agare was his original name, and then Valgaav in his other life, where he had almost destroyed the world (only to be stopped by Lina Inverse and her group) and could be identified as a mazoku by a black horn sprouting out of his head. Now, a mysterious circle found it's place on his small forehead where that demonic sign has vanished from. His light teal hair was already grown, and his powers hadn't yet returned enough so that he may hide his small, ebony wings that appeared to be mostly composed of slender and flexible thorns. Gravos, a blue skinned half-troll, returned to take care of the baby boy. "Filia, I don't think this is what he wants. See, he's still crying."

Filia growled and seperated herself from a splendid ceramic pot she was rubbing, and stomped towards Gravos.

"**When** will you ever learn? You need to hold the bottle for him. See?"

Filia took the bottle, and held Val with precaution, making sure she wouldn't drop him... then, agape, she **did** drop him, as she froze when a familiar sensation emerged as an ominous figure walked past the windows of her antique shop. Completely forgetting about the baby, that Jillas had caught before he hit the ground just in time, Filia muttered:

"No... I can't believe that this kind of trash- this **TRASH** is here!"

Val had stopped crying. Although Filia's attention was focused on the unexpected presence, she wondered why.

_**-----Jellyfish-----**_

People around the aquarium were bustling around noisily, while Gourry and Lina stared through the giant glass walls of the aquatic zoo. Gourry, staring calmly at the jellyfish, mumbled softly to Lina:

"Look, they're so soothing..."

But she was too busy looming intently before a delicious looking crustacean to hear her companion speak to her. Suddenly very hungry, which was never surprising in her case, Lina stood up, grabbing the blonde-haired swordsman by the arm and dragging him down the corridor.

"Hey! where are we going?" He looked unhappy about leaving his fellow jellyfish brains behind until Lina answered him indifferently.

"Food."

Gourry repeated, now walking on his own: "Food."

After they spotted a decent seafood store where a large, moving sign upon which was written the very original message "Seafood" was mounted, Lina and Gourry entered the restaurant, and a waiter came to assign them to their tables. As he observed Lina, he suddenly seemed transfixed, and asked her and the tall man behind her to wait. He came back a minute later with a white paper and his chef, a short, sturdy man with a large red beard and a huge, puffy mustache.

"You are Lina Inverse, and Gourry Gabriev, am I correct?"

Lina smiled, changing to her boasting pose.

"Of course I am! Is my reputation as the great sorcere-"

She was cut short as the waiter presented the piece of paper five inches from her face. Upon it were rough sketches of both Lina and Gourry, and written beneath these was an official warning.

"Lina Inverse and Gourry Gabriev, possessing a history of eat-and-runs, must hereby pay their orders before serving themselves in all self-respecting food-related establishments."

Lina gaped, and stared at Gourry, who only asked:

"Huh? Is anything wrong, Lina?"

Rewarding him with a swift punch on the head. Lina then vented out her anger at him, scolding him with her incredulous voice:

"Because **you** eat too much, now we need to do pay **before eating**!"

Gourry then lifted a hand in front of himself, saying defensively:

"Hey, you eat a lot too! Don't blame it on me if you order more than you can pay for!"

The waiter tapped on Lina's shoulder, asking:

"If you can't pay the meal, exit the shop."

But the angered sorceress brutally pushed the waiter onto the floor, determined to continue her dispute with Gourry, who was trying as much as he could to look menacing as he yelled:

"Oh **yeah**! Well **you're **the one who's supposed to carry money around here anyways! It's your fault you buy things so easily!"

People in the store started getting scared as the two strange people who stood out so much bickered loudly, but they were blocking the exit, so nobody dared approach them. Just in time before Lina cast her fireball, Amelia, suddenly dashed in and grabbed Lina's shoulder, and when the sorceress swung around to face this new disturbance- she jumped.

"**LINA! GOURRY! **What do you think you're doing!"

Seeing her opportunity, Lina seized Amelia, and shouted into her face:

"Amelia! Are you hungry? Have lunch with us!"

Amelia ignored the request and grabbed Lina's arm, dragging her quickly out of the place, yelling:

"I need your help! Something terrible has happenned with Filia! We must go to "

Lina mumbled, while Gourry ran out of the shop to follow them,

"Not another cheesy prophecy. PLEASE don't be another cheesy dark lord problem."

The famous sorceress begged.

_** -----Still hasn't given up-----**_

Gazing over the horizon, a slight smirk of satisfaction came over the solitary chimera's face. As his suspect torn-up map indicated, a large, black monument shot to the sky from the emerald forest. The map identified it as an abandoned mazoku temple containing ancient texts, and Zelgadis Greywords expected to uncover something related to the Claire Bible within. He started to descend the cliff he was standing on, when the hush of several nearby beings were percieved by Zel's slender, pointed ears. He rapidly swallowed up his surprise and approached a tree, jumping up onto a branch with his strength reinforced to many times that of a human. "Wasn't this place supposed to be uninhabited?" He thought. As the footsteps got nearer, the voices gradually became clearer, and the sorcerer swordsman's blood froze as he could distinguish their exact conversation.

"...human, golem and brass demon."

"Are you sure that's possible?"

"Yes, our master sensed him, and she knows."

"Then he might be harder to capture than we thought..."

"Hah! Have you forgotten? We're mazoku now, we can overcome almost anything!"

The monster then lifted his rod, and red light seared from it, hitting the blue stone-skinned chimera down from his tree.

"**OWW!****"**

He said, hitting the ground with an unceremonious thud, then quickly regained himself and unsheathed his sword.

"Who are you people?"

One of the three mazoku smirked, and said:

"That's what we'd like to ask you," another added:

"Hey, he really IS golem material! I don't think our magic would affect him much..."

The third one, who was silent up until now, giggled and held up her hand, an enormous rock then appearing in the air, then connecting with Zelgadis's head with another loud thunk. Incredulous, he gaped, and fell unconscious before the three smiling mazoku.

Zelgadis woke up with a throbbing headache. Not that stunning, because he DID receive a one-ton rock on his head. He tried to get up, failing miserably; he then tried a second time, managing to get into a kneeling position. Although he truly doubted that he wanted to, the chimera opened his eyes, only to recoil in terror and astonishment as slitted, crimson eyes that pierced him right in front of his face. The figure smiled, her form bending over that of the shocked Zelgadis, and then the mazoku stood up straight.

"Who are you? WHERE AM I!" He exclaimed.

"Now, now, Mr Greywords, you were trespassing on our grounds, remember? This is the temple you were headed for."

Zel glanced around the room, a dark, windowless place. His only source of light was the eerily reddish light coming from beneath the closed door.

"I wasn't trespassing, filth. This place was supposed to be uninhabited."

The mazoku blinked, and giggled again. It was the one who had dropped that stone on his head.

"I'm not filth. If mazoku were filth, then you'd be flith too, right?"

Indignified, Zelgadis exclaimed: "I'm NOT one of you! I was born a human!"

"So are most of the monsters here. This temple is used as a recruiting area for the souls who desire to become mazoku, did you know? I was human once too!"

Zelgadis facefaulted, and her annoying giggles were starting to get unnerving.

_ This situation will be hard to get out of..._

"Oh, no, it won't. We're here to **help** you!"

Zelgadis nearly fell over as he was startled again.

"Wha-**WHY**? Didn't you hit me earlier?"

"Oh, yes. But that was then, because you were trespassing. But our orders were changed."

"**But why!**" Zelgadis was now standing, and noticed unconsciously that the mazoku girl was much taller than him.

"Because Lord Xellos asked of it." She grinned.

Zelgadis stared at the girl, agape.

* * *

-End Chap 1- 

-Mythee


	2. Chapter 2

**Imagine this.**

_Amelia No Hibi_

-Amelia has become Zelgadis's hand, for those who do not know the anime-

Amelia: Wake up, wake up, Mr. Zelgadis!

Zelgadis: Uh...wuh? AUUUUUUUUUUUGH! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY HAND!

Amelia: Yes, isn't it WONDERFUL? -sparkles-

Zelgadis: ABSOLUTELY NOT! Turn my hand back to normal, THIS INSTANT! I'm warning you, Amelia... -raises his unchanged fist-

Amelia: But... Mr.Zelgadis, this way we can always fight for justice, together!

Zelgadis: Just... JUST NO. GO AWAY.

Amelia: What! Do you not want to destroy injustice?

Zelgadis: Precisely, and your PARASITING my hand is unjus-

Amelia: Then let us go! -suddenly flies out window, dragging Zelgadis into the sky- FOR JUSTIIIIICE!

Zelgadis: Why me... -dissapears over the horizon with Amelia, sulking and somewhat traumatized-

Okay, so that was weird. But it was fun... Anyways, I'd like to thank those who commented on the last chapter, even if there wasn't much to comment on. I'll do my best to write and post the chapters as quickly as I can... Maybe I should make more at a time so that twice every week... well, anyways, enjoy this chapter! X3

* * *

Disclaimer/Credentials: Slayers and all of the Slayers characters (including Xellos -sulk-) belong to Hajime Kanzaka, not me. Other characters, and the plot, are MINE:D

* * *

------------

**Gallance & Monstrosity**

**Chap 1**

----------

_**-----Suspicion-----**_

Zelgadis clenched his teeth, following the young, redhead mazoku called Shai along the dimly lit corridors of the temple. Aligned every five meters or so, luminous, red, floating spheres of light provided just the right amount of brightening to notice the large and intricate paintings of ancient legends and prowess. In this case, more destruction than prowess... images of crumbling towers and the blood of war were ever present, even in the portraits. Zelgadis was surprised to see quite a number of paintings where Xellos was represented. He could recognise some particularities, but each painting either made him very vague, or exaggerated with a much more demonesque appearance. He was once again feeling irritated about the monster for making everyone irritated by giving away too little of himself, then making everyone so curious about him. Painted in these murals, some of the horrors he had done... well, for a mazoku, it might be more like accomplishments to be proud of.

_Feh_. _How dare she even compare me to them. I definetly don't want to be related to Xellos. Heck, one more reason to find a cure, and fast._

"Pardon me Zel, but I'm curious. What preoccupies you so much?" Shai asked.

"Is that any of your business?"

"Let me remind you that you're held captive here."

"Didn't you say that you were supposed to help me?"

"Well, yes..." She smirked. "We can also help you with _other_ matters..."

She didn't say more. Zelgadis wondered if all mazoku were like this, starting to feel uneasy around his escort. Finally, she stopped in front of a large door, and moved aside. Zelgadis advanced, and asked: "What is this?"

"This is the exit."

"Oh. Is that... all? I mean, all what you meant by helping me?"

"Oh, so you want to become a full mazoku? We could aid you in tha-"

"NO! ABSOLUTELY **NOT**!" Seeing his sudden outburst, Zelgadis reconfigured himself and asked the shocked mazoku, who had taken a step backwards-

"Sorry. I mea-"

"-Oh, it's nothing, I was joking anyways. Yes, there is something that Lord Greater Beastmaster wishes to tell you."

Zelgadis blinked twice, and took a deep breath to resume his calm. He had never heard of this term, _greater beastmaster_, before, but assumed it was another confusing mazoku rank.

"Tell me. Now."

"Concerning your cure..."

Zelgadis jolted, now listening attentively and with intense interest.

"My CURE? **Why would a mazoku help me with my cure?**" The question was rhetoric. Shai shrugged disinterestedly.

"You know about the extremely famous priests such as the White Priest, the Red Priest, the Blue priest... Rezo being one of them? He's your grandfather, responsible of your current state, am I correct?"

"Please avoid mentioning him at all costs, but otherwise, go on." Zelgadis shook the bad memories out of his head.

"The Gold Priest is one of the least heard of, yet he is one whose records are most amazing. It has also been said that he somehow obtained a copy of the Claire Bible and could do... well, things to rival the divine."

Zelgadis's eyes widened.

"Where can I find this priest?"

"He's dead."

"WHAT! What are you telling this to me for, then?"

"Umm, he left a record of all of his magic behind."

"Oh. You mean like a Claire Bible of his own, huh?"

"Well, you can say that. Anyways, this copy is in Seyruun... that's where his tomb is, and it appears that all of his posessions were buried with him beneath the deepest of royal catacombs."

Zelgadis was now perplexed.

"Why would a famous, rich holy man be buried beneath catacombs? It sounds suspicious."

"That's what Greater Beastmaster wants to tell you. I have nothing else to say."

"What? Is that all?" Zelgadis would usually be beaming with glee for uncovering this information, but for all he knew, it could be just another one of Xellos's plots. Hmm. Why would he want Zelgadis to be in Seyruun though? Even so, something was telling him that there was more to this, so he was moderately pleased.

"Goodbye! It had been a pleasure meeting you, but I need to leave now. I hope to meet you again!" Before the chimera could scream _wait_, Shai was gone. Phased out.

For L-sama's sake, she was annoying. All mazoku are. Growling, yet grateful, he commenced heading off in another direction, that of Seyruun. It was only then that he realised...

"**Damn, Amelia.**"

_**-----Damned-----**_

"**NO! NOOO!**" Cried Filia, having broken into a series of sobs, whimpers and snivels as well as disturbingly loud nose-blowing since the terrible event. Amelia had run through the story quickly, so Lina had only caught the details, and not surprisingly, Gourry hadn't understood a thing- making Lina have to explain it all to him again while Amelia did her best to comfort the distressed golden dragon and Jillas and Gravos were busy picking up broken shards of tea sets and pots.

"So," the sorceress said, "A mazoku came to Filia's house and kidnapped Val-"

-"What's kidnapping, Lina?"

-"A mazoku came to Filia's house and **took** Val away, if that's more clear."

-"WHERE! Where's the demon? Where's Val? I'll go save him!"

-"JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN. The mazoku told Filia she was Dynast's priest. Dynast is one of the five serving under Shabranigdo. This servant-"

-"This is going too quickly! Please answer me!" Pleaded Gourry.

"**MY VAL! I... I tried... to fight, but that MONSTER was too- I couldn't save him! VAL! VAAALLLLLLL..."**

As Filia's sobs took over again, a silence settled in the shop- well, what was left of her shop, and everyone stared at her. Amelia offered to bring her to her room- well, what was left of her room. "Filia," murmured Amelia while helping the dragoness upstairs, tripping at several occasions- "There's still a lot left in your life, and to Val's too- we're going to find him back for you, okay? So for now, don't be sad. Don't worry."

Lina started puffing with anger at whoever would have done this to her old traveling companion.

"Yeah... don't worry. **This is not over.**"

Gourry just took a step away from her and nodded with determination. Filia's sobs quieted, then Jillas and Gravos followed up, worried.

"We'll get that mazoku for you, yes we will, boss!" Shouted the fox-man's squeaky voice.

Lina and Gourry then turned back to the counter where they were discussing, and they both jumped as they saw who was behind them, crying in unison, Gourry poised for combat: "**XELLOS!**"

Xellos looked somewhat embarassed at the reaction, arching an eyebrow, eyes ever closed:

"My, my, Lina, I see you're happy I'm here!"

Gourry sheathed his sword, and Lina stomped towards the mazoku, furious, her face as ablaze as her fiery red hair.

"WHY DID YOU GUYS TAKE VAL! You should see Filia, she's... **she's...**"

"I didn't take him, Lina, and..." He sighed."I honestly want to get him back to Filia as much as you all do."

Lina and Gourry facefaulted. The sorceress relaxed her gaze.

"Xellos... do you mean that you're betray-"

He laughed, which surprised the two again.

"Not at all. But you see, we- I mean, Zelas, cannot afford for Dynast to raise the child and get as powerful an ally as Valiant under her control-"

"-Wait." Lina started glaring again. "I don't understand what you're talking about-"

-"Yeah, me too!" Plainted Gourry, who received anotehr whack on his head from Lina.

-"DO NOT put me in the same category as you."

Xellos grabbed a dusty chair and sat on it. "I'm waiting."

-"Right. As I was saying, you haven't given us enough information to know what this is about. So unless you answer all of my questions, I'm going to hunt you down and yank your whole head off."

Xellos paled a little, because the image had easily drifted into his thoughts, and also because he secretly disliked interrogations.

"I suppose it'll do me no harm to disclose things on this matter."

-"Good. I see I won't have to beat you to a pulp before you talk, like I usually do. Anyways, what is YOUR position?"

-"Why, Lina, in front of you!"

That earned him a headlock. Lina then spoke to him in his ear threateningly: "I mean, **who do you serve, and what is your purpose?**"

Xellos coughed, trying to pull Lina's irremoveable arms away from his throat: "You're choking me!"

"**I know I am."**

"Alright then. Zelas created me as her general-priest... but now the situation has changed a little."

Lina released Xellos, the memory of this knowledge resurfacing, and a little bit of respect too. "I knew that already... Milgazia told me. Next question. What are the situations in the mazoku hierarchy?"

-"Well..."

Lina threatened him with a fist, and he quickly came up with an answer.

"Since Phibrizo and Gaav are dead, there are two places beneath Shabranigdu to be filled. Zelas is becoming Hellmaster, but the role of Demon Dragon King comes to Valiant!"

"WHAT! WHY?" Gourry and Lina's voices rung in perfect synchonisation.

"Well, yes," replied Xellos, delighted by the two human's shock. "Because not Shabranigdu, but the Lord of Chaos herself willed it!"

Lina and Gourry were silent for a few seconds of astonishment.

"What about the position of Hellmaster?" Lina finally asked.

"That's Zelas. She changing roles." Lina arched an eyebrow.

"Then... Greater Beastmaster comes to...?"

"Umm, me."

"WHA-" They were agape with shock and horror, making Xellos blush slightly and rub the back of his neck with his hand, laughing lightly.

"Well... it's not such a big deal, you know..."

"**SUCH... SUCH POWER SHOULD NEVER BE GIVEN TO A MONSTER LIKE YOU!**"

Filia trampled down the stairs with renewed strength, glowering at Xellos in hateful rage. Xellos savoured the emotion with pleasure, and greeted her with equal enjoyment: "Why, what a pleasant surprise! Filia! It's been a while, hasn't it?"

The dragon nearly spat flames at him as she muttered: **"WHERE... IS... VAL!"**

"My dear Filia, the question is, who took him?"

Jillas and Gravos, who were holding her from grabbing her mace, started speaking at the same time, so Amelia shouted out from behind them:

"She says it was a woman with black hair and light blue bangs-"

"-Austere, Dynast's priestess. She came and kidnapped Val so that Dynast could raise him, and when he becomes a lord himself, she will have an ally of unequaled loyalty." The purple-haired mazoku deducted, quickly and informative enough that it caught everyone's attention.

"Just like you and Zelas!" Exclaimed Gourry, proud of his own comparison, while everyone just looked at him. Xellos hiccuped with embarassment.

"Um, yes, Gourry. Zelas and Dynast are old rivals, too."

Filia was quiet. She then murmured:

"We need to get Val back."

Xellos started grinning profusely. Everyone knew that this was NOT a good sign...

* * *

-End Chap 2- 

-Mythee


End file.
